Arranged Indifference
by Kway100
Summary: Jill did not anticipate doing farm work as a career, but that's life. After a series of events, she unhappily ends up in an arranged marriage with Marlin, despite her love for another. The pair have never really gotten along, causing drama and secrets to be kept. Will the couple grow to love each other, or will they find solace in the arms of another and remain indifferent?
1. Spark

**Chapter One**

The rain brought tears to my eyes, but they were happy ones. Honestly, it was the most beautiful sight and sound that had graced my senses in a long time. Better than a book by the fire, the sweet 'n salty combination of chocolate pretzels, or even that romantic kiss I never actually had, but thought about a lot.

It was indeed a gift from above.

As I pressed my forehead against the cool window, I thought about how much my feelings had changed over time; rain used to elicit harsh feelings, with its sticky, muddy puddles, frizzy humidity, and other fun sucking traits. Then again, I used to live on the beach, where the outdoors were more fun and carefree. Now, though, it only indicated one unbelievably wonderful fact: less work. At least the weather bought my blisters, bruises, and aches time to heal. Well, heal somewhat. My coddled hands and soft skin would never be the same after working on a farm. But, my figure had improved greatly.

Some people in the village- or should I say, _Takakura_ , the farm hand- may call me lazy, but I prefer the phrase "out of shape." I wasn't overweight- well maybe a bit pudgy around my mid-section and thighs- but I sure was out of shape. Of course, I never planned to be a farmer, or even have a career that involved any kind of physical labor, but here I was. Stuck. I wasn't exactly used to living on my own either. Mom had always taken care of me. However, when she got remarried, she kicked me out. Dad had died a few years back and left us a farm, some land, and a sad excuse for a house, but neither my brother nor I wanted anything to do with it, or him. My meager savings and joblessness forced me into this situation. I knew no one but Tak here, but that wasn't such a burden; I didn't really need much. Jack and Mom often sent me letters, and I typically kept to myself reading or napping after work, so it was okay. Maybe after the harvest I could start on that career as a novelist. Well, until the spring at least. Or until I had saved up enough money to move somewhere else.

The village was nice enough- quiet and full of nature. They did not have electricity, automobiles, or paved streets like the city, but it did have a much more relaxing atmosphere. I didn't spend much of my childhood here, but I could remember a few places I'd like to revisit.

- _tap_ \- - _tap_ \- 

I peeked out the window, towards the shabby door. Takakura's leathery, and now rain-soaked face was hunched under what protection the roof offered. He looked unhappy, although I'd never seen his face any other way.

I slid grudgingly towards the door, "Yeah?"

"Ready to go?" He answered gruffly.

"Go where?!" I scrunched my brows tightly.

"To work?" He didn't make a face or anything, but his tone said more than any expression; he thought I was a moron.

"But... But it's raining."

He remained silent, eyes glazed.

I also waited silently, hoping he'd leave.

He wouldn't cave- I knew, deep down, in my sad, sad stomach pit.

I threw down a sigh like an irritable teenager, "What do you want me to do."

He stepped in, and I dodged the splishes and splashes of his heavy boots as they slid across my floor. A floor I scrubbed on hand and knee for at least an hour, if not three. I closed the door sullenly, eyeing the growing puddles. He turned towards me, sitting in a rough wooden chair, "Well, first off, I bought us a milking cow from town yesterday. I haf' to go pick her up today. You can come with me, or not. I don't care either way."

"I'll just stay here," I replied far too quickly.

"Okay, I ordered some more seeds from Vesta, she's supposed to have them ready for you this morning. You can pick those up and plant 'em. Today."

"But, it's raining," I grimaced.

"Well, don't water them."

"But-"

"A little rain and mud won't kill ya', unless you're a witch or something."

I thought I saw the slightest hint of a smirk. Minuscule. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"You know, cuz' witches melt in the rain?"

"Uh..." I wondered what fairy tales he'd heard, "Okay? Anything else," I shook my head and sighed.

"The barn needs cleared out. We need some fodder, but I can take care of that, for now. Wouldn't hurt to put some fertilizer on those turnips and potatoes..."

He paused in thought.

"That should be it. You should also socialize a bit," he said, standing, "It would be good for business, and you're young. I've always heard young people need friends, or something like that."

I looked doubtfully at him, "Actually, I was planning on just hanging out here after work. You know, rest, read, maybe do a puzzle.."

"You've been here over a month, explore a little, or something. There are other young people in the valley. I don't much like them but... well... On second thought, you're probably right."

"At least we have something in common."

He opened the door, probably itching to get back to work, "Well, your mom was talking about someone she met that you'd like, so maybe she knows better about people than me."

"Oh, I bet." I said somewhat sarcastically.

"Well, just remember," he nodded, "the older you get, the less people you meet. And if you never bother to, you know, make any friends or... well, meet someone special, you'll be alone."

"I'm not worried about that-"

He nodded, "I'll be back this evenin'." and with a gruff _hurumph,_ left me alone.

I felt similar to Tak in that sense; I didn't want to be alone _really_ , but I didn't want to be around people either. I felt closer to him than my real dad. At least I somewhat understood Tak.

I stifled a yawn, closed the curtains, and pulled off my rumpled pj's, using my tee to mop up the brownish water. Reluctantly, I donned my work clothes, and stepped out into the moist, chill, spring air.

Vesta was one of those people you never forgot, even if you tried really hard to. Boisterous, touchy, and, well, odd looking, her golden orange hair was a wavy mess, unkempt and free. Her face was large and man-ish, with a dangerously pointed chin and furry caterpiller-esque eyebrows squiggled with emotion. Her mouth was long, and her thin lips resided in the shadow of a plump nose. Her personality and appearance was an odd, wild combo.

She lived with a younger brother and a woman who worked with them. The girl, Celia, was a bit younger than I, pretty in a simple way, with long brown hair, chocolate eyes under thick lashes, pale skin, and a thin, frail build. But, better than I by far. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy- although I felt that way a lot.

"I'm a bit busy right now," Vesta stated as we walked out of her modest home, "but Marlin's working the store- the other building right there." She pointed, "The seeds are all ready and packed; he'll show ya' where they are." She smiled warmly, bangs dripping with rain, and turned, hunching over a large garden plot. Their farm put mine to shame. I felt a little inadequate in its presence, although I had never had much desire for making my farm a great one before.

I ran a hand through my drenched hair as I opened the door. The long walk to the neighboring farm did not do wonders for my appearance. My hair was flat, my ponytail a limp rope. My clothes clung uncomfortably to my skin. I felt as awful and disgusting as I looked.

The room was small, and empty. Cases, boxes, and bags with labels lined the walls. A small desk sat in the center, papers askew. The wooden building smelled musty and of dirt. I tapped my foot unconsciously on the bare ground, waiting. I could hear a faint motion in a back room, well, the only other room. The glint of a bell caught my attention. Without much thought I rang it. Again. And again. And again, faster. And aga-

"WILL YOU STOP, I'M COMING!"

I released a mischievous grin and tapped it one more time.

- _ding_ -

I heard a box dropped angrily, loudly, and then rough footsteps.

I suppressed a laugh.

The brother appeared with a scowl, tall and thin, neither attractive nor unattractive. There were few similarities between the siblings, except their wavy hair; his was an ebony black, a stark comparison to his pasty skin. His nose was hawk-like, and he had the same wild, bushy brows and thin lips as Vesta, but instead of an energetic spirit, he radiated sternness, anger, and cynicism.

I was a bit afraid. That is, until I saw his eyes. They say eyes are the window to the soul, and his spoke of a kind, blue coolness. I don't know who _they_ are, but I instantly doubted their 'wise' words. I glanced at his angry brows, taut mouth, and stiff posture and doubted his kindness, or gentlemanly courtesy to _not_ punch a woman.

"Ah... I-I'm sorry, I don't know... why.. I did that."

He remained quiet, unflinching behind the counter. His dark expression was still very visible.

I sat in an uncomfortable, awkward silence, "So," I began, trying to break the moment, "I ordered some seeds for my farm. Uh, Vale Valley Farm, specifically."

He motioned to six large boxes packed in a corner, my name attached to an adjoining card- _Jill Vale_.

"Wait a minute... All of those?!" I cried a bit, mostly in frustration.

"Yeah," he replied dryly, raising one brow.

I groaned, "This is going to take hours.." I thought of taking six trips, back and forth, with the heavy packaging. "Why did he have to order so much," I muttered viciously.

The man tightened his lips.

I hefted up one box. The wood scraped uncomfortably against my fingers. It was heavy. Of course.

I knew that if I walked fast enough I could probably get to my farm before my arms gave out. I had sad, little noodle arms; they would be feeling some pain tomorrow morning. I took a deep breath and began my trek, but was stopped instantly by the door. How to open it...? I glanced over my shoulder. I probably shouldn't ask him...

To my luck, however, the door swished open. To my misfortune, though, it smacked into my body and toppled me over. The box remained intact, but not my pride. I felt my face flash red in embarrassment and anger.

Celia, the young, pretty woman from the house, stepped through the door, fretting over my fall and repeatedly saying sorry. I brushed myself off and stood," It's okay, I'm fine. It was just a clumsy fall."

Her brown eyes were wide and worried. Marlin joined her side, protectively, "She said she's fine, don't worry." My embarrassment faded, but my anger flared at his rough voice.

"I still feel super awful!" She lamented in a singsong tone. "I know, I'll help you carry your boxes home!"

"No, you can't do that," Marlin interjected, "Remember your health.." He studied her with a caring, yet sickening, gaze.

"No, it's okay, I feel fine today!"

"I don't think it's a good idea," he stated sternly.

She chewed on a bottom lip. "It's okay, I can take care of it myself," I added, uncomfortably. "I can make a few trips, it's my responsibility anyway."

She brightened suddenly, "I have an idea! Why don't all three of us take these boxes over? If we each take one, it'll only two trips. Plus, it stopped raining, so it won't be that bad, Marlin."

I could see he was not pleased with the idea, but, to avoid hurting her feelings (I suspected), he agreed with a nod and weak smile.

"Oh.. Well, thanks. It will save me a lot of time," I tried to smile pleasantly. "Really, though, you don't have to."

"No worries," she grinned, "I want to. Oops, I mean, _we_ want to."

She ran off to notify Vesta, and then we each grabbed a box and filed out the door, onto the dirt path.

Celia chattered on about the weather, crops, cooking, plants... I paid little attention, nodding and smiling when I thought it might be appropriate. Marlin was fixated on her every word. When their eyes met, he turned a little pink. When she spoke to him, he smiled joyfully.

However, she was blissfully unaware of his attention and affection.

I was astounded at how different this man could act. Like the flip of a coin, day and night.

But, even in his good mood, I ignored him and he ignored me.

I spotted a frantic wave down the hill beside the path.

"Oh, are you friends with Rock, too?" Celia asked daintily.

"Definitely not!" I couldn't help but spit with laughter and scorn. "He's came over to my house a few times. He is a desperate, desperate boy."

"What do you mean?" She looked confused, "I think he's really funny!" She giggled.

Marlin seemed alarmed and very concerned, but remained silent.

"Oh, funny? I.. guess," I trailed off. An idea popped into my head, "So... how long have you two been dating?"

As I thought, his face transformed into a tomato!

She laughed happily, and waved it off, "Oh, we're not together! We're more like, I don't know, like brother and sister! We've been together for so long, we're like family. Vesta took me in when I was a little girl, so, yeah!" She smiled innocently. She had no idea of the effect her words had on her 'brother'. I felt regret for bringing it up, even though I wanted to bother him.

"Oh!" I feigned cheerfulness; I couldn't shake the sad feeling. I forced a smile, but it still came out frownish.

He kept his eyes straight ahead, emotionless.

We finally reached my farm after an uncomfortable string of meaningless conversations and time, stacking the boxes against a shed's wall. I dreaded the second walk to Vesta's and back with the pair. Hopefully, Marlin could use the time walking with Celia alone- after the second trip- to change their relationship. I didn't mean to hurt him like that, just embarrass him, make him less frightening. Hopefully he wasn't mad at me. Again. I didn't want an enemy.

I placed my box down as the others left, and began to massage my arms and stretch. I turned to start back down the path, but slipped in an especially slippery patch of mud, falling backwards and hitting the back of my skull against the boxes.

Pain coursed through my body and I gave a small yelp.

I heard a low rumble. A chuckle?

I held my head gingerly in one hand and looked up.

Marlin smirked, half facing me, lagging a bit behind Celia. The mean spirited grin reached even his eyes. At least she hadn't noticed.

I scrunched my eyes angrily at him. Frowned with even more fury.

"Nice." He dropped sarcastically, but with some mirth.

His stupid smile infuriated me, and at that point I knew.

I hated him and his face.

I wasn't sorry.

And also, I hated the rain again.


	2. Music

**Chapter Two**

"No, no, no, not like that. Not like that at all," Takakura sighed.

Milking was a lot harder than I anticipated.

The cow wobbled around nervously, emitting a loud moo. I pulled the metal bucket out from under her and studied the contents. Not even a quarter full. "You'll get better at it. Takes practice."

I grunted and frowned.

"That should do it for today," Takakura nodded, grabbing the pail.

I acknowledged his remark and scrambled out of the stuffy barn. The sun had just started to set, brightening the sky with warm colors. My small, shabby fields displayed small pokes of vegetation. At least I had something to show for over 40 days of work. The cooling breeze whipped through my bangs and caressed my face. Working constantly made me enjoy the simpler things in life, like sitting quietly and sleeping.

The farm was beginning to look a lot better. Not great, but acceptable. It looked like an actual, functioning farm. My father had not taken good care of the plot, or bothered to update or maintain the buildings; in short, I inherited a mess.

I walked lazily up the dirt road that led to the spring. It was the most beautiful spot in Forget-Me-Not Valley, with giant, bright-blue flowers, songbirds, calm waters, and a canopy of twisting trees. I decided to visit at least three times a week; it was a very relaxing place. Villagers also frequented the place, but in the evenings they all left. This was fine by me, though; I was usually too tired to try and keep a conversation.

I took my usual spot near the waters, and stretched out flat on my belly, staring at my wiggling reflection in the pond. I sighed with content and pulled out a fresh notebook. Gingerly, I flipped to the first page and began to write.

A sudden sound of shifting feet startled me, and I sprang upwards.

"Oh, sorry," a man apologized sheepishly.

"..It's okay," I nodded, still shaken. "I just didn't see you there."

I had seen the guy several times before, and had even been introduced once, when I first moved here. He was of average build, but had an extra long and pointy beard and nose. His outfit was odd, with a red and yellow striped shirt, fringed leather jacket, and a wide-brimmed, tall, pointed, green hat. Some sort of hipster or hippie- I couldn't tell. I couldn't remember his name, but I did remember that he was a musician- although his guitar jogged my memory more so.

"I try to keep quiet when you're here, so you can nap or relax, or whatever you do."

"So.. you've been here at the same time as me before?" I asked, feeling a bit weird.

"... Yeah."

"Well, why didn't you say hello before?"

"I just didn't want to bother you."

"It's just.. Well, it's just kind of weird." I frowned, sitting cross-legged and moving my things across my lap. He appeared to flush, but I couldn't tell because of his large, dark glasses.

"Sorry, I'll make a point of saying something from now on."

I eyed him cautiously, finding it hard to relax.

"So, you're a musician, right?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah," he smiled enthusiastically. "I was actually just working on a song, would you like to hear it?"

"Uh, sure," I shrugged.

He played a mellow, folksy tune, strumming carefully, but quickly, and sang:

" _There was a miraculous apple_

 _that grew_

 _on a tree,_

 _if you ate it,_

 _you gained wishes three_."

The music ended abruptly," Well. That's what I have now."

It was strange song, and I didn't understand it. I hoped that he wouldn't ask what I thought of it.

He shifted uncomfortably.  
I wrote a few more sentences in my book, glancing up from time to time.

"Is farm life all you expected it to be?" He questioned with a small smile, toying with a strand of grass.

I thought, "It's a lot harder than I imagined."

"But, you enjoy the work, right? Proud of what you do?"

"Well, I wasn't at first, but it's growing on me. I want to do a good job, be better than.. ah, never mind that." I looked up at the sky; stars had begun to peek out from the darkness.

"They're awesome, aren't they?" He stared upwards, mouth agape. "Stars are one of those things that really inspire me. I don't know, they just make everything seem so small."

We sat in an amiable quiet. The large, blue flowers that spotted the area glowed a faint blue. It seemed magical, but I knew a certain type of firefly was attracted to its nectar.

"I always see you writing in a notebook. What are you writing about?"

"Oh, that.." I mumbled. "Well, I'm kind of writing a story."

"Oh, really?" His eyes lit up," A writer? What's you story about?"

"Uhm, I haven't really gotten that far, but it's a dystopian novel."

"Oh, something dark and thought provoking? How exciting! You'll have to tell me more about it later." He smiled kindly, "Today's been a great day. I feel the creative juices flowing! I think I'll head home and write some more." He stood and glanced down at me," Ah.. I enjoyed talking with you. So, I guess I'll see you again, later?"

"I think you know as well as I do," I answered brusquely, but then thought better of it and added a simple, "Yeah."

"Goodnight," he smiled shyly, warmly. Waved.

I stretched back onto the grass, reaching as far as I could with my fingertips. They hit something rough and leathery. I grasped the object and pulled it closer. It was a book. No, it was a _diary_! I flipped to the first page and read a name: Celia.

How interesting.


	3. Diary

**Chapter Three**

It was late and way past my usual bedtime, but I couldn't force myself to sleep. The diary sat on my bedside table. I eyed it for the hundredth time; I had abstained for two whole days. My brother always said I was nosy, but I called it being inquisitive. Learning about people and the past always provided benefits, as well as entertainment. I hadn't peeked past the first page due to my nagging moral compass, but the unknown was wearing me down.

With a mischievous smile, I grabbed the diary, flipping to the second page.

"April 22,

Vesta, my mother's friend that hired me to work on her farm, bought me this new diary as a welcoming gift. She seems super nice and funny! She showed me around the farm today, and it looks like I have a lot of work to do! Even though I had to move out of the city because I got sick, I'm glad to be here; I think that I'll love it here. I'm especially excited to work with all the different kinds of plants. Even though I have a lot to learn, I feel confident in my ability to take care of them. I feel like this is a place where I can finally feel like I belong! I will live upstairs in Vesta's loft; it's small and cozy, but very cute! I was worried about spiders, but it's not as dark or dusty as I expected. I think I might hang some flowers in the corner and buy some furniture with my earnings. I do feel bad that Vesta made her brother move out of this room to give me space; they both sleep downstairs, under the stairwell now. Neither of them seem to have many things, so at least space isn't a problem. I will make it up to them though, for being such a burden. I plan to cook for them all the time, do my chores without complaint, and be as cheerful as possible! Soon I hope to think of them as family.

Bye for now!"

I skimmed a few pages, delving deeper. There was well over 200 pages of writing.

"September 30,

I think I'm getting used to farm life! Taking care of the plants makes me happy, and I feel useful. When I see them growing, I feel like I'm doing something good, something right. The bright fall colors raise my spirits, and the beautiful flowers put a smile on my face. I wouldn't mind staying here forever, working here forever. Vesta is kind of like an aunt to me. We have tea together every morning, talk about the crops, weather, and sometimes people in the village. She says I can stay as long as I like, and that it seems to be doing wonders for my health. I do feel a lot better, although when it rains or when it's chilly, I cough a lot and have trouble breathing. But I feel like I have a lot more energy, and maybe am healing from whatever I have. The valley's air is much more refreshing than the city's! Marlin and I still aren't that close. I try to be really nice and approachable, but he's always really, really quiet. He listens, but doesn't always talk back. Maybe someday we can be best friends. When I was younger, I always wanted a brother or sister, someone to talk to or protect me. Well, I have to get out of bed and start my day, so bye for now!"

I read past a winter and Christmas entry, browsing over this and that.

"March 6,

I'm turning nineteen today! Funny though, I don't feel any older. My mom and dad sent me a few new dresses and a card. I've been away from home about a year, and I miss them. Yet when I think of home now, I think of here.

Vesta's holding a birthday party for me at the Inn. Ruby's cooking is so good. I can't wait to try more of her food! She said that she would teach me to cook some of her meals, if I ever had any free time to spare. I wouldn't mind learning how to cook more things, so that someday when I get married I can cook for my family.

Gustafa said he wrote a birthday song for the party, and Muffy made me some perfume, but I was most surprised with Marlin's gift. He picked wild moondrops for me, arranging them in a vase. It was very thoughtful! He has changed a lot, the more time we spend together.

I have to go get ready for tonight!

Bye for now!"

I read through more and more, most of the entries dealing with plants, doodles, chats with Muffy or Lumina, or strange dreams.

"December 18,

Today I received a letter, but it wasn't from my parents. They were in a terrible accident, and they won't- didn't- recover. Vesta and I are going to go and listen to their will tomorrow. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I would do anything to have them back, if only for a day, so I could say bye."

"January 25,

After we got back from the city, I went to the Goddess Pond to be alone. I've never felt so depressed before. I know everything must pass, it's nature, but I wish it had happened in a different way and much later. Marlin searched for me after I had been gone for a long while. It was getting dark and he said he was worried. I told him that I was thinking about going back to the city, to live in my old house, so that I wouldn't forget anything about my parents or my childhood. He seemed very sad about that. He told me about how when he was very little, his parents died, and that Vesta raised him. He said that it will always be painful to think about them, but you'll always have good memories too, and that the only thing you could do was work hard and live well to make them proud. It made me feel a little bit better. He also told me that he had never had someone be so nice to him, and that I was his only friend. That he needed me, and that I shouldn't go. He also told me about how he's sick like me, and that seeing me work so hard and getting better has given him hope for himself and his illness. We have a lot in common, I think he might be my best friend too.

I have decided to stay here, this is my family now. We love each other and will take care of each other."

"July 15,

Vesta and I had an interesting conversation today about marriage. I am twenty now, and its only natural to think about being on my own someday, maybe someday soon. Apparently, there was a letter my mother wrote to me, but didn't mail that Vesta found during our visit. She didn't share it with me at the time, because she didn't want to upset me, but she thought now would be appropriate. Mother had talked about an arranged marriage for me; Vesta said that she could look into the prospects if I was interested. I said that I would like to know more about it, but only if I could meet the suitors first and get to know them, before agreeing to anything. She thought that sounded like a good idea. I asked her why she never married, and she acted funny about it, saying maybe another time. I talked to Muffy and Lumina about it and they're excited to hear about future dates and guys. I guess I am excited too, although very nervous. What if they don't like the way I look or sound? Or what if I'm boring? There are a lot of things to think about, but Vesta said it could take a while to get into touch with any available suitors. They have to work with plants in some way, though! That's my only request, so that I can still do what I love: being outside with the flowers, and tending to the plants.

On a different note, Marlin's been very grouchy towards everyone lately. He's still nice to me, but I don't like how he's been treating others. We will have to have a talk. Something must be wrong..."

"February 14,

Today someone left a valentine's box with my name on it in the shop! I asked everyone in town, but no one knows where it came from! It makes me feel all fluttery inside! Maybe it was a visitor from town, or someone in the village, a secret admirer! Although I couldn't imagine who here would do that! Maybe Gustafa, or Rock? It was a nice surprise though. I will always remember it."

I read through several more entries, none were too exciting, until I came across my name, the last entry in the book.

"June 12,

Another new person moved here today. Well, not many people have moved here since I have, but there have been a few, like Nami, Gustafa, Flora, and Carter. She seems nice. I guess her father used to own the farm; I had never met him, but he never left his house. He died a few months ago, and she moved down here to take over, since her brother didn't want to. He has his own ranch in Mineral Town. I guess farming is part of their family tradition or something. Takakura was her dad's best friend, or so I've heard, and he's helping run the place too. Although he is really old, he has a lot of strength and stamina! Jill and Takakura both seem to be very different types of people. I hope they get along well though!

Anyway, Jill came over to our house with him to introduce herself. She didn't stay and chat much, but I'm sure we will see each other again after she settles down here. I hope we become good friends; this village needs more women! Vesta was teasing Marlin about her, which was very funny! It would make sense, though. I'm sure she could learn a lot from him about farming, since she's just a beginner. She also has her own farm, so he could keep doing what he knows and likes. And he could use someone energetic and bold!

Vesta said she's been trying to get him to date for years- with no luck. He's just too shy, I think. She said he's too stupid to talk to girls, and too lazy to learn. I think I might try to get him to talk to her though. I mean, he's not getting any younger, and there's not too many choices in the valley. None of the other girls would be compatible with him. Jill might not be either, but I don't know for sure yet. I have a good feeling though. I really just want him to be happy. He's been kinda down lately. Maybe I should talk to Jill myself and try to force them together, ha!

Vesta got into contact with the suitors my mother was talking to. I may get to meet them soon! 

Well, bye for now!"

I felt confused and a bit angry about being gossiped about, but mostly conflicted. It was a lot to take in. I did read a few years of someone's life! I felt sympathetic towards Celia. She wasn't too bad of a person, maybe very naive, but okay. I thought that I could at least try to be friends with her. It had been kind of boring talking only with Takakura anyway- even though I'd never admit to him that he was right about that.

However, I would never be friends with Marlin or his stupid Elvis-like hair. Maybe I could take one of Celia's unwanted suitors though...


	4. Visiting

**Chapter Four**

"What are _you_ doing here?" The not-so-loving greeting met me at the door. I tried not to become agitated, although I knew I had a temper and could not hold back for long. He looked coldly in my direction from the kitchen table.

I looked nonchalantly over," Actually, I came by to see Celia."

"She's resting upstairs, not feeling good." He put down a buttered roll, taking a spoonful of soup.

"It'll only take a minute."

"Just come back later, I don't want you bothering her." He glowered.

I rolled my eyes, "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I can be..er, well, I tend to be annoying. Everyone says so. So... Sorry." I frowned and glared back.

He didn't look convinced, but said nothing, taking a hunk out of the bread.

I sighed and sat down across from him, "I'll just wait until she gets up then."

"Don't you have work to do," he asked sourly.

"I finished early today," I shrugged.

He looked boredly away.

"So, where's Vesta?" I bit my bottom lip out of habit.

"Went to town."

"Hm." The room remained silent once more.

"Don't _you_ have something to do?" I asked.

"Not today," he replied dryly.

We sat in a tense silence.

"What are you eating?" I sighed, bored as well.

"Soup."

"Mmhmm," I nodded, thinking, "So... what do you do for fun?"

He glanced at me, eyebrows knitted, "What?"

I scoffed, "Even you have a hobby, right?"

Marlin looked confused, "Listen, I don't want to talk to you. Just come back later. Celia will be up soon."

"I'm not leaving," I retorted defiantly.

"What is _so_ important that you _have_ to be here?" He sighed with annoyance.

"I really shouldn't tell you," I smiled deviously.

I almost thought he looked curious.

"Okay, it's not that big a deal. I found Celia's diary by the pond. I thought I would bring it by and make sure it's safe, and that no one reads it," I pulled the book from my rucksack, sitting it on the table.

A sparkle appeared in his eyes at its introduction, "Well, I can give it back to her..."

He reached for it, but I pulled it closer to me, patted it protectively. "No, I don't trust you with it. You might read through it. Who knows what secrets lie within," I wriggled my brows and smiled.

"Oh, come on," he turned a little pink, "I would never do that."

"Well, _I_ don't know that. _I_ don't know _you_ at all. But, maybe if you answered a few questions, I'd trust you a little bit more."

"If it'll get you out of here sooner, fine. I'll play your game." He frowned, but looked unsure.

I smiled politely, "Okay.. what do you do for fun?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

"That's not a very good answer."

"I really don't have a-"

"What do you look forward to when you have free time?" I interrupted. "That would be what you do for fun."

"I don't know.. I guess go drinking."

"Mm.. That's pretty boring. You know, there are a lot of things to do. Do you read?"

"No," he breathed in annoyance.

I paused, thinking. "What's- your favorite food?"

"These are really dumb questions."

"You better answer them if you want this," I spun the book around on the table with one finger.

"I guess rice cakes."

I scrunched up my face, "Those... are kind of bland. Do you just not try many foods or what?"

He looked sourly at me "We don't eat a large variety. Celia usually cooks, but she isn't- I mean she doesn't know many recipes."

I tapped my chin, "Okay, last question... Do.. you.. like.." I pondered asking about Celia, for funsies. "No, no.. I have a better one. Well, two. Then the book's all yours."

He nodded, looking suspicious.

"Do you know a lot about growing vegetables, or do you just run the store."

"Of course I know about growing crops," he scoffed, "I know more than Vesta."

"Okay then, will you help me with mine? At least until I get on my feet. Takakura's an animal guy, not a plant guy." I was surprised at my own boldness and cunning. I would make him uncomfortable _and_ learn more about how to grow better crops.

"I- What do you mean?" He asked.

"What I just said. I'd like your help, in exchange for the diary of course. It can be our secret. And you can be the hero that returns it to Celia. I'm sure she'd be very relieved and happy to have it back. She may even reward you," I winked.

Just then Vesta walked in noisily from the front door, "Hey Marlin, and.. Jill? What are you doing here?" She smiled. Marlin's face was a dark shade of red.

"I just came by to visit Celia." I smiled up at her.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you two are getting along. Seems like you and Marlin are as well..?" She seemed shocked, or at least befuddled.

"No, it was nothing. I was just leaving. She just got here. She's waiting for Celia. I have work," he glared once more in my direction, snatched the diary from under my hand, and slammed the door behind him. That diary was not going to make him happy, I chuckled to myself. Vesta sighed.

"What's his problem?" I asked, nodding towards the door.

"I don't know, I've been trying to figure that out for years!" She cackled. "What was that book? Marlin doesn't read?"

"Oh, I found his diary by the pond. I thought I'd bring it back."

She laughed, "Oh, I hope you read it!"

"Of course," I grinned.

"You'll have to tell me all about it!" She grinned deviously.


	5. Fishing

**Chapter Five**

 **"** Here's your book back," I handed Nami her copy of _Stranger in a Strange Land_.

"Oh, yeah," she dug into her backpack, "I finished the one you lent me too."

I tucked the book into my bag, "I'll drop by this weekend for a new one."

"Okay, but this time, bring something a little more adventurous."

"How about _the Time Machine_ or _Dune_?"

"Sure," she nodded and flipped her bright red bangs.

"Hey Nami, Jill," Rock greeted, winking. "Do you guys want to-"

"No," Nami interrupted dryly.

"What abo-"

"No," I said.

"Jill, I jus-"

"Just go away, Rock." Nami sighed, heading towards the Inn, "I'll see you later, Jill."

"So now that you're free," Rock started, smiling stupidly.

" _I do not want to go anywhere or do anything with you_ ," I emphasized each word.

"Oh, come on, I can show you a good time!"

I ignored him, staring forward. I spotted Gustafa walking towards us and I tried to get his attention.

Before he could say a word, I turned to Rock, "Actually, I have plans with Gustafa, so see you later."

I grabbed Gustafa, pulling him in the opposite direction with a hooked arm, "Just keep walking," I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. We walked across the bridge, to the waterfall area where Carter and Flora dug giant holes in a cave and pit.

"Oh, sorry," I disentangled my arm.

"It's okay," he smiled sheepishly.

"Rock was being persistent again. Ever since he heard Nami and I talking about sex, he got ideas in his head. It wasn't even, ah, never mind. It was about a book." I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "and it wasn't like a good book either."

Gustafa seemed uncomfortable with the subject. "Eh, that sounds like Rock."

"Hey, you're not wearing your hat today," I glanced at his head. A mop of messy, long, brown hair was visible. "Looks better that way," I nodded, "Well, I guess I'll see you later." I nodded and continued up the path.

"I thought we were hanging out?" He called after.

"Uh.. Well, we can. I guess. I was just going fishing, and I packed a lunch. For one. But, I can share if you want to join," I raised a brow. "I was just trying to get away from Rock, but yeah we can hang out."

"I would like that," he smiled.

"Okay," I shook my head, "It'll be kind of boring though, watching someone fish."

"No, it'll be fun. I can practice my guitar, maybe write some more lyrics."

We walked up the slope, the water's edge just in sight. I glanced over. He seemed much shorter without the hat, although still taller than I. He wore a blue shirt today with a green peace sign. Typical.

"So you really think I look better without the hat," he looked concerned.

"I wouldn't have said so if I didn't think it," I sat down on the grass near the clear water.

"Hm," he sat down next to me, very closely. Our knees almost touched. I glanced up, but said nothing, pulling out my fishing rod and baiting it. "I feel weird without it. I couldn't find it this morning. I always put it in the same place, but it wasn't there. But," he looked away, studying the sky,"if you think it looks better, that's good."

"Don't stop wearing it on my account," I grinned, "It really doesn't matter; if you like it, wear it." I plunged my hands in the cool water, washing the worm guts of my fingers.

"I guess," he fidgeted, "I've just been thinking about my appearance a little more lately."

"Why?" I questioned, pulling out my lunch from my rucksack.

He looked away, "Just want to."

I broke my sandwich in half, "Hope you like bologna." He took the half quickly, his fingers brushing against mine.

"Thanks." We sat in comfortable silence. I watched my line drift in the water. No bites yet.

"So do you think I should change anything else?"

"What do you mean?" I broke from my hypnotic stare into the water.

"You know, about my looks."

"Oh." I thought briefly, "Maybe trim your beard so that you can see the contour of your face. I can't speak for everyone, but I like to be able too see a guy's face shape. And, I mean, you're pretty young right?"

"Mid-twenties."

"You would look more your age if you cropped your beard," I nodded. "It wouldn't hurt to trim your hair either. Keep the length, just clean it up." I opened up a small bag of potato chips, offering them to him first. "Let me see your glasses," I plucked them gingerly from atop his nose, "See you have pretty green eyes, and I bet no one knows. Switching to a smaller pair with clear lenses would let people see that and your facial expressions. It's just better for conversation." I carefully returned the glasses. "But, that's just my opinion, everyone could feel differently about everything." I shrugged, biting down on a chip.

"..Your opinion matters to me," he said quietly looking out over the water. The waterfall's noise continued to ring out, muffling his words.

"Well I'm glad it does to someone," I smiled and grabbed another chip. "Really though, you shouldn't try to change yourself too much. The people that you want to like you won't care about your appearance. Attraction isn't only about physical aspects." I stretched out, laying on my belly, holding the fishing pole tightly, just in case. "Although it can be important at first."

The water swished by. It was a relaxing atmosphere.

"Hey, Jill, would you co-"

My pole jerked hard and fast, startling me," Woah!" I called out and tugged on the line, hoping to snag the fish. I reeled quickly, feeling it squirm in the water. The fight died down quickly, the fish giving up. I pulled the line out of the water, revealing a Yameme. "Well, isn't that lucky!" I grinned over at Gustafa. He returned the smile. "What were you saying?"

"Oh.. I forgot," he looked away.

We finished our lunch, and he pulled out his guitar. As he began playing, I cast my line again..

"Did you buy Celia a box of candy for Valentine's Day?" I asked suddenly.

He was surprised, "No, who told you that?"

"Huh? Oh," I laughed, "I read her diary. She had a secret admirer. You seem the romantic sort."

"Oh," he was speechless, then he laughed too, "That was kind of a terrible thing to do."

I grinned back. "I know..."

The sun had set as I walked home with Gustafa. We diverged at a path, waving goodbye. The whip-poor-will sung in the twilight; it was one of my favorite bird calls. I swayed to its song, smiling with contentment.

I let out a shriek as I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around swiftly, swinging my rucksack along the way and hitting the attacker with as much force as I could muster. The body let out an _oomph_ and fell backwards. I dropped down, pinning the individual, holding their arms down with my own and pressing one knee into their belly. Breathing rapidly, I looked at their face.

"Oh... Marlin."

He grimaced in pain, "Get off!"

I stood and pulled his arms up, until he stood on his feet. "Shouldn't sneak up on me," I smirked.

"I wasn't. I had been calling out to you, but you weren't listening," he rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't think you were that strong."

"I've gotten stronger with all the work." I smiled, "Sorry about that, though. I must've been daydreaming."

He grunted.

"What do you want so late?" I raised a brow, "I thought you were supposed to help me today, by the way," I scolded.

"That's why I'm here," he frowned, "I had to finish my work, and I don't want Celia or Vesta to know I'm coming here. They think I'm at the bar."

"That's silly," I rolled my eyes. "So, did you read the diary?"

He said nothing.

"I hope you gave it back at least. You know, you really just should tell her how you feel. Be direct."

"Can we not talk about this," he retorted through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay," I put my hands up in surrender, "Just trying to help you out, even though you don't deserve it," I muttered. "It's a good thing the moon's out or we wouldn't be able to see anything."

"I'll only come by on clear nights. And only a few times, for the basics."

"Fine with me."

"Show me your fields, and I'll show you some things to do." We arrived on my land, "Let's hurry up, so we can get this over with."


	6. Marlin

**Chapter Six**

-Marlin-

"You know, I've never had a drink of alcohol before," Jill plucked a strawberry, placing it in a bucket.

"Mmhmm," I tasted one of the berries; not good, but not terrible. A 'C' quality produce at best- definitely not as good as our farm's. I placed the better berries in a separate bucket.

"Aren't you going to ask why," she looked up at me with her strange violet eyes.

I sighed, "No."

She mimicked me and then frowned, dumping more strawberries in the bucket. "When are you going to lighten up? Or are you always like this? You're always such a grump."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to be your enemy, you know," she frowned, "We don't have to like each other, but we can be civil."

"It doesn't matter. And I am civil."

"You know what, though?" She began, pulling several weeds away from the strawberry plants, "I like how you say the truth, no matter how harsh. Or rude. Well, to almost everyone. Some people you aren't so honest with."

I ignored the comment that was clearly suggestive of Celia, "Thanks... I guess. You're still annoying, but you don't care. And that's good for you."

"If I hadn't rang that bell, I'm sure you would have been nicer."

"Oh, I'm sure you would have done something stupid."

"Well," she thought, looking sideways at me, "you're not really nice to anyone. Except Griffin and Celia. But, those are both for obvious reasons. Booze and boobs." She smirked.

"Why do you constantly bring her up?" I said, tired of hearing her remarks.

"I don't know. It's sickening, cute, and sad all at once." She began to explain, "The way you look at her makes me want to throw up, but it's also cute, and I wish someone looked at me like that." She paused, "I guess I'm a bit jealous."

"Yeah, well... good luck with that."

She chewed her bottom lip, and I thought that the conversation might finally end.

I picked more strawberries, filling the bucket half-way.

She turned serious, "You need to tell her, before someone else does."

I remained silent.

"Listen, you know you can't talk to Vesta about it, or her, and you'd be too embarrassed to talk to Griffin about it. Just tell me about it, I already know too much. And it might make you feel better."

"No." I said gruffly.

"Oh, come on," she smiled, "tell me. We've been working together for awhile. And I thought maybe... we were kind of.. you know?"

I raised a brow.

"You know.. Don't make me say it," she looked fierce.

"Say what?" I was at a loss.

"Acquaintances," she forced. She appeared heartfelt though.

"Maybe acquaintances", I smiled. A little.

"Well, like 'like-hate' friends." she grabbed an empty pail, and began to fill it.

I shook my head, "We can be acquaintances. If that helps you sleep at night."

"Okay," she smiled. "But," she held up a finger and her expression turned dark, "If you ever tell anyone, I'll kill you. But, I'll torture you first."

We sat in silence for a while; an owl hooted from nearby.

"So tell me about Celia," she seemed focused on pulling potatoes.

"What about?"

"All of it, from the beginning."

"I don't know."

"Come on," she insisted.

"Fine... Well, I guess we were just friends at first. We liked some of the same things. She seemed very young at first," I paused, "but then one day, I looked at her and... and she had matured. Became older, more, uh, feminine."

"Oh, I see," She raised a brow, "Boobs."

I ignored her, "She had been with us three years before that. She didn't, still hasn't really.. seen me as a man, I guess." I gathered my thoughts, "I guess I thought she might have been seeing some one, since she was so oblivious to my glances and compliments. I thought maybe she was thinking of someone else, only paying attention to them. I don't know which would have been worse."

I was surprised I said so much.

"Keep going, there's got to be more. I read the diary too," she laughed dryly, "I'm always interested in others' affairs. They're more interesting than mine."

I looked doubtfully, but continued, "I found out that Vesta was planning to arrange a marriage for her. I questioned her about it, a bit too aggressively. I think she grew suspicious, until I told her I'd help her find someone suitable. I told her that I cared about Celia, and would decide who was good enough for her. If she ever did end up with someone despicable... I'd beat the crap out of him."

She listened, then asked, "Why didn't you just tell Vesta how you felt. I'm sure she would have understood."

"No, well, it's just awkward. I mean, we're all like family now. You wouldn't understand."

She seemed saddened, "No, I wouldn't."

"...For a while, I wasn't even sure if what I felt for her was feelings towards a good friend, or family member- or if it was something more, like for a woman."

"Well, I'd hope you figured that out by now," she gave a weak smile, tossing a decent potato at me. "So, what else do you like about her, besides her woman-ly-ness?"

"I like how she's always happy. She's gentle. She loves nature. Kind. Simple. She understands me more than anyone else."

She nodded, "I know someone like that too. I understand the attraction," she gazed up into the night sky. "It's weird how feelings are. You don't mean to feel them, ya know? And sometimes you wish they weren't there."

"You're not only annoying, you're dramatic."

"Spices up things. Can't get along with these average looks, ya know," she smirked.

"Well, you're nothing like Celia, but I've seen worse. Not many flatter chests than yours, though," I smirked back. "You're like a little boy."

"That's what hard work and healthy eating gets me," she smiled, "Maybe I should just cut my hair and go all the way."

"No. I'm sure you could make... someone happy." I fidgeted, uncomfortable with the comforting, "If that's what you're worried about."

An awkward moment passed.

"..Thanks for actually talking back today," she said quietly, tentatively.

"Yeah, yeah... And.. I think talking about it made me realize what I need to do."

"Did the diary, well, was there anything helpful or encouraging," she questioned.

"No," I said, feeling defensive. "...No," I said a bit softer.

We pulled up the last of the potatoes.

"Well, that's it. Finally done for the day. I need a bubblebath!" She dusted off her small hands, and wiped the sweat off her brow, smudging dirt across her forehead. Funny, Celia was always more delicate and ladylike with her gardening- and her actions in general.

Jill hefted up two of the buckets, faltering a bit, "Here, let me help," I grabbed one of the handles.

"Here, pack mule, take these too." She half-smiled, "I think I might miss you coming around. But only a little bit."

"Well, we live just down the road. But don't visit too often."

"I wouldn't want to." She retorted.


	7. Proposal

Chapter Seven

-Marlin-

I walked home from the village as the summer sun beat down and wiped a large bead of sweat off my forehead. Before crossing the bridge, I spotted Celia farther down the river picking flowers. We never spent our days off together, but it was time for a change.

"Hey, Celia. What are you doing?" I looked down at her crouching body, smiling face, and bundle of moondrops, "Oh, er, that was a dumb question. How about how are you doing?"

She chuckled, "Oh, Marlin," and stood, "I'm great, it turned out to be a beautiful day, didn't it? I thought our first day of summer was going to be a rainy one for awhile."

I nodded, "That is something to be thankful for." I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"So what are you doing over here?" Her chestnut eyes shimmered with joy.

"Actually, I, uh, wanted to see you," I could feel my face grow warm with my embarrassing proclamation.

"What for?" She laughed, grinned and began walking up the hill, towards the house.

I argued internally for the right words, "Seeing you..." I looked intently at her, trying to show her that my words meant something, "Seeing you makes me happy."

It seemed to startle her, "Oh. I didn't know that," she thought, "You know, I enjoy seeing you too, Marlin." Every time she said my name, I felt my heart flutter.

"Here, let me carry those," I reached for the basket of flowers, grabbing the handle. She let go.

"Thanks," she stated sweetly.

"Celia, will you go on a walk with me?" I blurted.

"Of course, if you want to," she put delicately, "You've never asked me to do anything before."

"Well... You've never asked me to do anything either." I breathed softly.

"So, where are we going?"

"I thought maybe we could walk towards the waterfall. Maybe pick some different flowers. I-I know Gemsoil grow there."

"Mmhmm," she nodded, "It sounds fun."

I tried awkwardly to keep up the conversation on our walk.

"So have you spoke to Jill anymore?" Celia prodded. She tended to talk about Jill frequently. I wasn't sure if they had become good friends or not; they both seemed to be opposites to me- a moron and a goddess.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering," she smiled, "I think you two would get along really well. It'd be good for you. You'd have a nice wife, and a farm, and you'd live close to all of us still, and maybe you could have a family of your own and-"

"I don't think she's my type." I interrupted.

"Well, what kind of girl do you like?" She seemed frustrated. "You're not getting any younger, you know. We both should be on our own eventually! Auntie Vesta can't take care of us forever."

"I don't know," I sighed. "I would like... someone like you, I suppose..." I admitted quietly.

She was taken aback, and we walked in silence.

"Marlin, is there something wrong? You've been acting, well, weird today." She looked concerned as we sat near the water's edge, piling more flowers into the basket.

I looked away, watching the waterfall gurgle and spit.

Her hand laid atop mine, "Really, Marlin, what is it?"

Her face was close to mine; I fought the urge to kiss it, "There.. was something I wanted to talk to you about. But.." I felt my cheeks blush again, "I don't know what you'll think of it. Or of me."

"You can tell me anything, you know." She said seriously, "You're one of my closest friends. I care a lot about you."

I held her small, delicate hand in my own, placing my other, more calloused, rough, and bulky one over top of it, cradling it gently, "Celia... I care a lot about you too. I, uh... I love you."

"I love you too, Marlin," she was calm and cheerful, but unflustered.

I wasn't sure she understood, "No, I mean, I want you to be my wife."

She paused, and looked up at me, deeply confused.

I took a deep breath, "Celia, will you marry me?"

She stood, and backed away, pulling from my touch, "W-what do you mean?"

"What I said, I want to be with you." I felt my heart plummet, as I also stood.

She looked downward, "Marlin, I.. I'm not sure I feel that way about you.. I mean, I really care about you, I love you in that sense. But..." She met my eyes, there was no feeling in them, "I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression. But.. I don't-"

"No, I understand."

"Marlin," she began, "I-I'm sorry. I.. I've actually been seeing someone... I hope we can still be as close as we were."

"Of course," I said quietly. Although deep down, I knew things would never be the same between us.


	8. Morning Visit

**Chapter 8**

* _Tap-tap_ *

I spotted a familiar pointed hat outside my window," Hey, come on in," I motioned Gustafa into my small home. "What are you doing here so early?"

He pulled his hat off, placing it on a vacant peg, "I hadn't seen you in a couple days, so I wanted to drop by and make sure you were okay."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've been really busy. Too busy to drop by the pond, for sure," I grimaced.

"More farm stuff?" He fidgeted awkwardly, but soon took a seat on one of my two kitchen chairs, "I'm sure with Fall approaching you've got a lot more to do."

"No, it's not that, it's something stupid," I opened the cabinet, "Want a cup of tea?"

He nodded.

"You see, my brother is coming to visit for a few days and I want everything to look perfect. I've always been, well, the slacker, so I want to really impress him with everything I've done." I shrugged, "I don't think he or my mom thought I could make it on my own."

"You haven't been completely alone," he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," I sat his cup down a little harshly, cocking an eyebrow, "I don't know what I'd do without Tak."

He took a gulp of tea, "Is he as brusque as he lets on?"

"No, he's a good guy and can actually be very kind" I mused, "I just think he has a lot of secrets." I yawned, looking down at Gustafa for the first time this morning, "Hey, you shaved your beard off."

"Yep," he rubbed a hand across his jaw, "It's weird."

"Hmm, if you weren't wearing your hat I wouldn't have recognized you."

"It's not that different, is it?" He seemed concerned.

"It's pretty different," I grinned, "but if I cut all the hair off my head I'd look different too. I'm sure everyone will get used to it." I sat across from him, "If it makes you feel any better, you look ravishing," I lulled in my best, classy gentleman's voice.

He turned a bit pink and mumbled something inaudible, taking another sip of super hot tea. "You know, it's kind of small in here."

I stirred my drink absentmindedly, "I would call it cozy." I glanced over my one room abode: two wooden chairs, a small kitchen table, a cot in the corner, a desk in the other, and a tiny counter/fridge combo by the bathroom door. "I guess maybe I'll expand after the harvest, if I earn enough. It would be nice to have a room just for the kitchen. Or a bedroom."

"I can help you, when you do," he didn't meet my eyes, taking another gulp.

I noticed his cup was empty, "Want some more?" He shook his head no. "Are you good at building, or something?"

"No, I just thought it'd be easier for you if you had some help. Plus, Takakura is getting kind of old. He probably can't lift too much."

"You'd be surprised," I chuckled. I bet he could lift a lot more than Gustafa and his scrawny arms! "But I'd enjoy the company." I placed the two cups in the sink and plopped a baseball cap on my head to protect myself from the summer sun, "Well, I need to get to work."

He stood quickly, exiting, "I can help you today too," he held the door open for me to pass.

"Ah, if you want to," I smirked, "I can't pay you though."

"I wouldn't take it if you offered. I just want to see what all you have to do. Who knows, maybe I'll work on a farm someday."

"Okay then, but you might want to put on your hat, it feels like it's going to get hot today," I sighed. I walked out into the pasture where Isabelle was grazing and my two chickens, Maid Marihen and Robin Comb, were clucking excitedly. The grass had grown up to my stomach; it was time to cut it and store it for the winter. I looked over my field; the tomatoes, turnips, and melons needed watering and weeding. I then glanced over towards Vesta's farm. Because I was situated on top of a hill, I had a perfect view. I could see Marlin sitting by the river, staring blankly, as he had been for the past week. I had a feeling that things did not work out well. I felt a little sorry for him.

"Hey!"

"Oh, morning Nami," I waved as I saw her bright red head walking up my path.

"You forgot that we were supposed to exchange books yesterday," she waved a novel at me.

I grimaced in apology, "Sorry, I've been really busy and forgetful." Gustafa came out of the house and joined me in the tall, green grass, smiling warmly at Nami. Nami, however, looked horrified. "You can grab one off my desk if you want."

She fidgeted, noticeably uncomfortable, "T-that's okay. I'll come back another time." She glanced at Gustafa quickly, looking away just as fast, and blushed. She hurried down the path, leaving the book on a fence post.

"What's up with that?" I looked accusatorily over. He shrugged, "No idea."

"Whatever," I grabbed the watering can, "You can weed while I water. Just try to _only_ pull the weeds."


	9. Rivalry

**Chapter 9**

"And you can stay in Tak's house. He went to visit a friend for a few days." Tak's home smelled of mint and old soap, which was only mildly unpleasant. I had been in the room twice, but never really looked at the place. It was sparsely decorated, much like my own quarters, with a few pictures hanging on the wall and an eerie piece of yarn-work with sticks pointing out of it in several directions. I peered at the photo below it; it seemed to be an old, faded picture of a younger version of Tak with a short, wildly blonde woman.

"I'm surprised he left you alone with the place." My brother, Jack, placed his travelling bags by the bed, smirking. Since I had last seen him, his brown hair had gotten messier, his body leaner and taller, but his smug face remained unchanged.

"Well, I'm not completely incompetent," I retorted, taking one more glance at the ominous wall-hanging. "It's about time you came to visit, by the way. I've been here for months, and you only live a couple hours away."

"You could have come to Mineral Town, too. Like you said, it's only a couple hours away."

"You knew I had a lot of stuff to fix up here. I couldn't leave."

He raised a bushy brow in disbelief.

"Okay, okay," I rolled my eyes, "Maybe I could've spared one day, but so could you."

"There are a few things I needed to take care of in the village, so it was a convenient excuse to make the trip."

"Like what? I thought the village had everything," we walked into the humid, valley air. It was going to storm today; I could feel it.

"Not everything," he muttered.

"So what's new with you? You hadn't written in a while. Are you still seeing that Elli girl?"

"Ah, no. That ended a long time ago," he looked angry.

"I'm sorry, I know you really liked her," I punched him gently on the shoulder, "I'm sure there are better options around, anyway."

"We'll see. I don't really care about feelings anymore. It'd just be nice to have someone around to cook or clean or help me out in any way. It's too much by myself."

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that," I grinned.

"Yeah, well, things are different now," he frowned.

"I know a girl you might like, she's a bartender," I began.

"That's okay," he looked offended. "I can take care of that on my own."

"I do have a good friend that's single. I don't know if you're good enough though," I smirked, "I don't know if Nami would even be interested."

"Nami? I know her. She was the red-head that used to be the weathergirl in Mineral Town. I thought she was with some guy? One with a weird hat?"

Gustafa? I felt a little funny about that revelation. There could be a lot of hat wearing guys in the world though. "No… I don't think so. Not that I know of, anyway…"

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged, "Nami wouldn't want to live on a farm, and I know she won't cook. The innkeeper made all of her meals when she lived in town. I need a wife who can split the chores."

"Yeah," I grew disinterested in the conversation, lost in my thoughts.

Clouds lumbered in, piling on top of each other and squeezing in between, transforming the sky into a patchwork of gray, white, and blue. A swift breeze blew in from the mountains as Jack and I walked with our tackle-box and poles from the river.

"I can't believe we didn't catch anything," I muttered.

"It's probably because you kept moving around too much. You scared them all away."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, is that Vesta's farm over there," he nodded to the river's opposite side.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if we go over there?"

"I guess not. I haven't seen any of them in a while."

He was quiet. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you, but I was kind of embarrassed about it."

I grinned, "Wow, it must be pretty awful then, huh."

"Yeah, it is kind of humiliating." He looked down at his feet as he walked.

"Oh, you're serious," I frowned, "What is it?"

"Well, I never told you everything that has happened since I left, but let's just say I've been in one too many bad relationships. I mean, Elli just used me to make Dr. Trent jealous, and they're getting married today." He gritted his teeth. "I used to care about love and all that crap, but I don't anymore. I just don't want to be alone anymore, so… I got an arranged marriage to Vesta's step-daughter."

I was at a loss for words.

He looked worried, "Yeah, I know she's pretty plain and not exactly beautiful, but that's okay. She's written me once, and she seems very kind—and she knows a lot about plants. It seems like a good match for me. I don't want to get my hopes up, but maybe someday in the future, we'll maybe even love each other."

I nodded in agreement, but said nothing. I knew this would be bad when Marlin found out. I didn't think he would give up Celia so easily. I could only hope he wouldn't be there right now. "Jack, I hope it works out for you. I know she'd be a great wife for any farmer."

"That's good to hear from you," he sighed with relief.

"She is nice, a bit too nice," I continued carefully, "But, I'd be careful. There's someone else who wants to marry her, and he's not as amiable."


	10. Bruises and Brides

**Chapter 10**

"Ow!" Jack yelled with agitation, furrowing his brows. "Just don't touch me, okay?"

"Fine," I huffed, "I'll try to find some ice." His left eye was swollen closed and quickly turning a dark purple color. He frowned and leaned back in his chair, "I'm just going to stay here and take a nap." His lip was also a bit swollen, a small cut visible on the lump, making his words sound a bit off.

"Alright, I'll just, uh, lock the door."

He scowled, "Oh, please. He wouldn't dare." He paused, "Plus, it's only a little bruise. It probably looks a lot worse than it actually is."

"'Kay, I'll be right back," I locked Tak's door behind me, just in case. The rain poured down, with flickers of lightning visible through the trees. My hair was stringy and plastered to my forehead, my clothes uncomfortably damp and sticky. The insides of my shoes even _squished_ when I walked. I'm sure I look as miserable as I felt. Celia stood under the shed roof's overhang looking equally sodden and unappealing.

"I'm really sorry about all this," she followed behind me quickly, splashing mud on her dress and my pants. I eyed her in agitation. "I didn't think that he'd react like that," she trailed off.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" I grimaced, "The Marlin I've come to know has only ever been aggressive, unfriendly, and thoughtless."

"That's not true," she replied weakly, "He can be very gentle and understanding. I guess he just doesn't like surprises." She looked away, "I guess it's my fault."

"Vesta was involved too. She could have talked to him just as much as you. Also, I would've like to have known you were engaged to my brother, but you know, whatever."

"I didn't think you'd care! I thought you'd be happy! And I just didn't want to hurt Marlin's feelings any more than I already had," she retorted, "He proposed to me! What was I supposed to say? 'No, I'm getting married to someone else'?"

"Well, that would've been a start!"

"I-I told him that I was seeing someone. I thought that would be enough." She shrugged, "He's really sensitive."

"No, he's just obsessed with you. Why don't you just marry him?"

"Would you marry your brother?" She looked disgusted, "I may have only lived with them three or four years, but it was enough to feel like family. I could _never_ think of him in that way. It makes me a little sick thinking about it. But I can't tell him that! That would be too much."

"What did you tell him then?"

"Just that I felt a sibling kind of love, not a romantic kind."

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well."

"No. He hasn't talked to me since then. He just looks sad all the time. I feel awful about it, but there's nothing I can do."

"More like nothing you _will_ do." I countered, a bit unsympathetically. "It probably didn't help that it was my brother. You know we don't exactly get along." She seemed hurt, "Look, I know it's not completely your fault. If Marlin didn't exist, I'd be happy for the two of you. Actually, I think you'd make a great couple. You couldn't have found someone more opposite than Marlin, though. Jack's not as serious, he loves to joke, never drinks, and he's a pacifist for goodness sakes. He won't even fight back to protect himself." I grinned a little, "He better thank his lucky stars I was there." It felt good to kick the crap out of Marlin.

She was unenthused. "Do you think he'll ever speak to me again?"

"Yeah. I think he cares too much about you. You are and probably will always be the only person he's ever loved."

"I hope not. I want him to be happy," she glanced over hesitantly, "You know, when we first met, I thought maybe you and he would-"

"I know you're optimistic and all, but even you're not that naïve." I could see the warm, glowing light from the inn's windows. Hopefully Ruby had some ice. "So what are you going to do now?" I paused and looked over at her pale face.

"The same thing I planned to do weeks ago," she gave a fragile smile, "It'll work out."

With a wave, we parted ways.

The inn was warm, dry, and empty. I peeked behind the curtain separating the lobby from the kitchen, "Hey, Ruby."

"Jill? What brings you here so late?" She placed a flour-covered hand on her check, leaving a handprint.

"It's not that late, it's only seven or eight," I shrugged.

"I can't keep track of the time," she sighed.

"Anyway, you wouldn't happen to have any ice around would you?"

"I've got a couple bags in the freezer, take what you need." She stared, waiting for an explanation. "What _do_ you need it for, may I ask?" she prodded.

I sighed, "It's a long story. I'll catch you up later. I'll bring some vegetables later in exchange for the ice as well."

"Don't worry about it, dear. I'm sure I owe you for something my son's done anyway," she murmured, pulling a small, plastic sack of ice from a mini freeze.

I smiled knowingly at her, grasping the cold package. "I'll see you later."

I regretted leaving the inn's comfortable atmosphere, the rain and cold ice on my hands an unwelcome sensation. Lightning continued to flash in the ever darkening sky, causing me to jump a little. Suddenly I felt someone touch my arm from behind, "Rock I swear if you try anything tonight I _will_ kill you," I roared, turning around.

The hand recoiled quickly. I laughed, "Oh, sorry Gustafa. Rock usually lurks around at this time, so I just assumed it was him."

He was taken aback, "I'm sure you scare him off." He laughed sheepishly.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you."

"Really? What for?" he asked shyly.

"You would not believe the evening I've had. It's kind of a long story though," I massaged my temple.

"I'm listening…" He drew closer to my side, our arms touching as we plodded through the muddy mess.

"Well, briefly, my brother is getting married in two days, and Marlin punched him in the face," I glanced at him sideways. He did not seem surprised.

"What, is he marrying Celia?"

"I guess it's not as complicated as I thought."

"No, I've seen him fight guys over much less. This one dude complimented her and he knocked him out later. Of course she doesn't know about all that. I don't think anyone wanted to tell her about it. It's kind of creepy."

"It really is," I nodded. "You don't think he'll mess with Jack again, do you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "The guy's crazy when it has anything to do with Celia."

"I was worried about that. I don't think he'd kill him; Celia would never forgive him. I'm not even totally sure he'd hurt him again, since she knows. But, I can't stop worrying. Jack won't hurt someone to defend himself, even if the guy's a scumbag. He's too good. I'll just have to stay with him until he goes home."

"Do you want me to stay with you, so you're not alone?"

I held back a laugh. Gustafa didn't exactly strike me as the strong type, and I had a hard time imagining him beating Marlin in a fight. "No, that's okay. If something did happen, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. But, thanks for the offer." I squeezed his arm as I began up my walkway.

He smiled gently, "Okay, I'll drop by tomorrow morning instead. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I looked back, raising a hand in farewell.

I felt lighter, a swirling of excitement and embarrassment rising in my stomach as I glanced at him.

He was a good guy.


	11. Marriage

**Chapter 11**

"Yeah, that looks great, Muffy," I lied, taking in the monstrosity she created. The wildflower circlet was more weed than flower. "Are you going to wear that one?" I raised a brow and tried my best to smile, hoping it wasn't intended for me.

"No, I made this one for Celia," she beamed, placing it on her bedpost. Nami and I shared a glance. "I'm sure she'll love it," Nami replied, holding back a laugh. Lumina rolled her eyes, scowling; she was the most adept at flower weaving, and she knew it. I was more on Muffy's level, but it was not a hobby I particularly cared for.

"Are you sure," interrupted Flora from the corner, "I… uhm, think that color green would look perfect on you." She paused, thinking, "Plus, I think Celia prefers Mist Moons to Happy Lamps."

"You're probably right," Muffy nodded.

"Well," I started, standing up from the wooden floor, "Nami and I are supposed to help Jack around now, so we'll see you later." We brusquely escaped from the barmaid's gaudy bedroom into the noon-time sun. "How did we get pulled into that?" I sneered. Several of the Valley's ladies were busy decorating the beach for the ceremony tomorrow. Why the men were not involved, I had no idea.

"I don't know," she breathed, "I hate that kind of stuff."

"I'm not crazy about weddings myself."

"Celia seems really excited, though."

"I'm not surprised. I bet she's the type who's always dreamed of getting married." I stated dryly.

"You haven't," she grinned.

"No way," I laughed, "It's not like it necessarily means anything. There are tons of people who marry for reasons other than love or commitment. And I haven't seen too many married couples in bliss or anything." I deliberated, "That doesn't mean I would never do it. Maybe deep down I'm a stupid romantic too, and I just don't want to admit it."

"Getting married does seem a little magical, sometimes. Maybe it works for some people," she wavered, "Do you think there's one person meant for everyone, like the Greek's missing half myth?"

"That'd be impossible, wouldn't it? The world's too big. Life isn't that enchanting, anyway. That kind of thing is only in story books."

She didn't quickly agree.

"I think I'm going to hide out by the pond for a little bit, wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm going to head to my room and take a nap," she waved.

The Goddess Pond was still and quiet. Jack sat on its edge with a fishing pole. He had an old, blue baseball cap on backwards, his unkempt hair forcing its way out of the hat's yellow plastic-snap closure. "Are you nervous?" He jumped at my question.

"Geeze, you scared me! Why are you sneaking around like that?"

"I don't know, I'm naturally quiet I guess," I grinned.

He scowled; his eye looked a little better, but was still swollen shut.

"You didn't answer my question." I poked him in the side.

"… Maybe a little. I mean, I've never lived with someone else before. Well, you know, a stranger basically."

"You'll get used to it," I assured. "Maybe you'll be able to have a vacation more often with her help. Then you can come visit."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," he pointed at his face.

"I'll protect you."

He tried to frown, but burst out with a laugh, "Yeah, yeah."

"I'll take care of it when you leave," I stared out into the shimmering waters.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged, "I don't think you can change anything. That man will hate me forever, and I don't even know him."

I pulled at the grass, tossing it in the pond. "I've never seen someone so consumed by another before. It's really weird." I peered over, "Don't turn into that."

"I'll try," he grinned. "You know he hates you too."

"I know," I beamed back, "But he can't hurt me." I teased.

We heard footsteps approaching from behind; the dirt and grass were still soaked from yesterday's shower, causing a _squealch_ noise with every step. "Hey, Jill, I've been looking for ya'."

Jack gave me a questioning glance.

"Hey, Gustafa, this is my brother Jack." I motioned towards the oncoming figure, "Gustafa's a local musician and one of my friends. I've already told him a lot about you." Gustafa nodded and smiled, sitting a distance away.

"Hopefully nothing too embarrassing." Jack paused, "I think I saw you in our field this morning," he eyed him.

"Jill told me what happened, and I just wanted to check on you guys," he smiled nervously.

I smiled hesitantly back.

"Mhmm," Jack looked at me knowingly.

The wedding was a small, simple affair with everyone in the village attending. Chairs were lined in three rows across the sandy beach with floral decorations pinned on them. My brother stood in the center, near the water's edge, in his best work clothes—a checkered button-up shirt and fairly new jeans. The Valley was a modest place; people never wore fancy clothes like tuxedoes, even to weddings.

Following tradition, men and women sat on opposite sides. Unfortunately, I sat between Muffy and Lumina, who babbled incessantly. I spotted Marlin in the back, stiff and scowling as usual. I was surprised Vesta could drag him here.

As the ceremony began, the crowd quieted and Celia, in a new, green dress, walked between the chairs to join Jack. Mineral Town's mayor, Thomas, presided over the event. His speech was brief (and one that I could not recount a single word of), rings were exchanged, and the village applauded. The newlyweds smiled somewhat and a table was brought out filled with an assortment of food. Celia grabbed his hand as they walked, which Jack elusively shirked off. She frowned a little, her cheeks growing pink.

People ate and talked until dusk, when slowly the crowd began to diminish. Jack and Celia left on a horse Mayor Thomas gifted them, their few belongings packed in a large rucksack. Celia sat behind him on the mare, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Jack appeared sweaty and very uncomfortable with their close proximity. The village called their farewells as the pair trekked back to Mineral Town.

After their departure, a bonfire was built, with stragglers huddled around it. Gustafa leaned against a rock, eyes closed and playing a tune on his guitar. Nami rested nearby, as if asleep. Rock was splashing around in the ocean, naked, with Lumina yelling at him and his impropriety. Murry, the village's only homeless man, stuffed leftover food into his ragged clothes. Thomas lay face down in the sand—he had a bit too much wine. Bored, I grabbed my things and started to walk home. I looked over at the sound of giggling, spotting Muffy hanging over Marlin near the bridge to Vesta's. "Hoping for a rebound," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Good luck with that."


	12. Too Much to Drink

**Chapter 12**

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I kind of missed having you around," I smirked up at Tak as we walked to the bar. The night air was not as humid or hot as usual; summer must soon be coming to an end.

His wrinkled, tan face squinted, but broke into a smile, "Hmph."

I hesitated before continuing. "How was your visit? You never did say," I prodded, thinking of the picture I saw in his bedroom.

"Fine."

"Well, who did you go see?"

"An old friend," he raised a brow, frowning, signaling the end of my questioning.

I glowered. I may never uncover the mystery that was Takakura.

I didn't bother holding the door for Tak after his refusal to indulge me, entering the calm atmosphere of the Blue Bar first. Griffin, the bartender, gave a smile and wave, his bushy moustache twitching slightly. I picked a stool near the wall, under a low-hanging potted plant and ordered a drink. Takakura took his usual seat near the door. I chatted amiably with Griffin, until I noticed his eyes' continual flickering towards Muffy. She was busy entertaining a few men from out of town, her voice high pitched and full of mirth. I took a sip and glanced sympathetically at him. Everyone in town knew about Griffin's crush, even Muffy. Unfortunately, she found him neither attractive or wealthy enough.

"She's dumb," I whispered, eyeing him.

He gave a sad smile, "Oh, now don't say that. We both know I'm nowhere near her league. I'm too old, among other things."

"That may be so," I nodded, "But at least you care about her. That's more than some people ever have," I thought, thinking of my parents. "And she always picks douchebags, for one," I took a long drink, nodding for another. "She _is_ stupid." I shook my head.

"Thanks, kid," he chuckled softly, "I love it when you come in here. You always know how to cheer me up."

The three men soon left, a large tip left on the counter. Muffy noticed my gaze, and gave me a wink and sensuous grin. I scoffed and stared into the depths of my drink.

Kassey and Patrick, the two brothers that made fireworks for the village's summer festival, argued loudly from the bar. Muffy's high spirits soon plummeted as she had to break the two, small men's fight apart, adding her own shrill yells to the ambience. The pair left bickering moments later, allowing Marlin in as they stumbled out. I watched him skulk to the bar, face blank.

Muffy's eyes also followed his every movement. I took a large drink, my curiosity of her attachment growing. Griffin appeared to be stung by her special attention, hovering near the two. Try as I might, I could not hear their words or read their lips. Tak's gruff voice startled me from my concentration, "I'm going home, you comin'?"

"No, I'll stay a little longer."

He turned, "Don't stay out too late. We've got an early morning."

I exhaled in agitation, waving him off. I gulped down another drink, feeling a little giddy.

I hummed to myself, content, toying with my glass. I snapped to my right as I heard a fist slam down.

"Griffin! Did you hear what he just called me?" Muffy wailed. He shook his head, clearly unaware. "That's the compliment I receive for being so nice? For trying to cheer you up," she huffed, "Go on, get outta' here," she yelled after him. I'm going to my room," she pouted.

Griffin sighed, tired. I left some money on the counter and left. Some strange desire overcame me. I wanted to speak with him.

"Hey, you," I slurred after him. He paused on the path, under a streetlight. As I drew closer, he looked confused and exhausted. He didn't respond, "Why," I stumbled, "Why are you so mean?" I pointed waveringly at his chest.

"What are you doing?" he groaned, looking stern "You're drunk."

"So?" I expounded. "So are you!"

"No," he frowned, "I'm not drunk. You can't even stand up right." He stood straight, crossing his arms.

"Listen here, bud! I'm the one asking the, uh, questions!" I poked his nose with my index finger; he glared.

"You probably don't even remember what you asked."

"Exactly! You're exactly right," I patted his shoulder, "You know, I was beginning to like you. You were alright. But, then you got all crazy." I shook my head in disappointment. When I stopped, I saw doubles.

"I know," he said quietly, "Come on let's take you home."

"You're going the wrong way," I struggled to keep up.

"I know you don't care, and you can't understand, but she was the only person that made me feel special. She made me feel like I was somebody. I had thought about the moment I'd ask her so many times, sometimes I thought it'd already happened. Maybe I waited too long, or maybe I wasn't good enough, I don't know. But things didn't happen the way I imagined them." He slowed, "Of course I'm angry and bitter. She was the only thing I've ever wanted. I am a jerk. I'm not good with people. Even when I try, I'm not good with words. She always put up with me though. Me and my temper." I caught the hint of a smile.

I wobbled unsteadily behind, unsure of where I was. His silence made him harder to track. "Look he pointed," my eyes tried to follow, "There's your farm. Can you find your way from here?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I furrowed my brows.

"Yeah," he gave a small laugh and left me alone on the road.

I stared at my home, but decided against heading towards it. I trekked further up the path, to the Goddess Pond. The grass smelled sweet and was moderately comfortable. I drifted off to sleep near the cool waters, listening to the sounds of bellowing frogs and lullaby crickets.

I felt someone poking me. Opening my eyes made me a bit nauseous, as I saw a blurry figure. "Stay still," I moaned. The image calmed, "Hey, how long have I been asleep? You have a beard." I brushed my fingers up against Gustafa's beard. He leaned back from my grasp, "Why are you out here so late?"

"Your hair's gotten longer too," I mumbled, "Look's nice. Don't change it again, 'kay? But," I paused thinking, "You always look nice. Sometimes, when I see you, I feel sick" I felt really drowsy, but sat up anyway, "Not like I do right now, but like a good sick."

"How much did you drink," he frowned.

"Too much, apparently," I slurred in a sing-song voice, trying to balance myself. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted. "So, I just felt like coming here. I thought maybe I could write a little more of my song."

I threw my hands up in the air, "It's like magic," I declared, "Magic wanted us to be together."

He smiled, "I thought you didn't believe in magic."

"I don't know what I believe in," I lay back on the grass.

He helped me to my feet, "Come on, you need to go to bed."

"Okay, okay," I acquiesced, "Only if you hum a song, and, uh, we dance first."

He laughed, "I can't say no to that." I held on to him for balance, then wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, laying my head on his chest. He smelled of cinnamon. "You know," he fidgeted, "To dance you have to move around a little bit." He gently grabbed my hands and began to hum the song he played on the first day we spoke here. I hummed along with him as we spun slowly in circles, and swayed back and forth.


End file.
